Hourglass Caves Revised Edition
by Psittacidae13
Summary: Piccaro decides to take Oliver to Hourglass Caves for a Training Session, since Oliver is an amateur Time Sweeper. Based off Blinx The Time Sweeper. Revised Edition.


_**Hourglass Caves!**_

"Time Sweep Start!" said Piccaro as him and Oliver entered Hourglass Caves. "Defeat all the time monsters! There are 11 of them in this area!" said Oliver as they went through a doorway that suddenly closed behind them.

"Oh, no!" said Oliver as 2 monsters flew in from above and another monster prepared to fire trash at them. "We can get rid of them! I'll get the octoballoons and you get rid of the dust herder!" So, Piccaro ran over to the Octoballoons while Oliver, the amateur Time Sweeper, ran up to the Green Dust Herder.

By the time Piccaro had shot the blue Octoballoons, Oliver had shot the Dust Herder once. "Piccaro, the dust herder is still alive!" "Then shoot it again!" "Okay..." said Oliver nervously as he shot it again. This time, the herder dissolved into nothing, like all time monsters did when they were defeated.

(2 minutes Later...)

"Let's go to Area 2 of Hourglass Caves" said Piccaro, after they defeated all the monsters. As they stepped into the Goal Gate, Piccaro shouted "Time Sweep Complete!"

(2 seconds later...)

"We've landed in area 2, but I can't find a way out of here!" Piccaro said as he looked around the small cavern. "The only things here are wall and sandfall!" shouted Oliver. "Sandfall?! I think if we jump into the sandfall, we'll get to the next room!" Piccaro said.

So Piccaro and Oliver jumped in the sandfall and started travelling down a fast moving river of sand! "I knew this was a bad idea!" shouted Oliver. Piccaro sweatdropped when he heard this remark. "Then why did you suggest the idea?!" he yelled. "I was just trying to put some action in this story, so the readers wouldn't be bored..." Oliver said innocently.

"Hey, you fool! You just broke the fourth wall, kind of like how Yoshi does in the Comet Star Challenge!" Piccaro yelled, then he whacked Oliver in the back of his head with his sweeper. "You just broke the fourth wall as well!" Oliver yelled back, then he hit Piccaro with his sweeper. Suddenly, the sand river ended and the two landed on the ground after falling down a small sandfall.

"Finally! We've landed in...LOOK OUT!!" shouted Piccaro as an octoballoon came down and was about to shoot Oliver! 'BOOOOOM!!!!' Oliver was faster as he shot it with a huge boulder that he had swept up back in Area 1.

"That really shook the ground!" they both said together. So they shot monsters, bounced above sinking sand on bounce platforms and collected loads of gold until they came to the Goal Gate. "Onto Area 3!" said Oliver. "Time Sweep Complete!"

"These stronger monsters are beginning to be so easy!" said Oliver as he shot and killed a Chrono Blob. "Don't let your guard down Oliver; you always have to be alert." Suddenly, an anthropomorphic pig on a flying bike came out of a portal and started sweeping up gold and Time Crystals into his bike thing.

Before Oliver could ask, Piccaro said "That's a Tom-Tom, a pig that steals Time Crystals and gold and uses them for evil purposes, like collapsing dimensions and buying weapons. We've got to get him away from the gold and Crystals!" said Piccaro.

So, as soon as they hit the Tom-Tom's bike around 4 times each, it blew up and the Tom-Tom ran away and jumped into an interdimensional Portal, a.k.a. Warp Tunnel. "Yes, we're up to the Goal gate already!" said Oliver as the Goal Gate appeared in front of them. "Over to the last area, Area 4. Time Sweep Complete!"

The Two Time Sweepers then arrived in a funnel shaped cavern that was filling up with sand very quickly. They were standing on rocks that were strangely floating on top of the sand. Then, Oliver spotted something swimming in the sand. Suddenly, the thing leaped out of the sand, and to Oliver, it looked like either a very strange dolphin, or a giant Molegon.

"What's that Piccaro?" "It's a giant molegon" They had battled molegons before. A molegon was like an underground snake/mole that attacked from below. Then, the Molegon, a.k.a Molesaw, started swimming towards Oliver. "It's heading right for me!" yelled Oliver.

"Don't worry Oliver, just jump off the rock when it tries to eat you and then attack!" So Oliver jumped off the rock when the Molesaw tried to eat him, and shot the last ammo that he had at the molegon. "You clobbered it with a 16 tonne weight! It's finished!" shouted Piccaro happily as they jumped in the Goal Gate. "Time Sweep Complete!"

(10 Seconds Later...)

"So, we're back in the Time Factory..." Oliver said quietly.

"Yeah, until the next Training Session, Oliver..."


End file.
